Short Bliss
by Wirrith
Summary: I put Hagu and Takemoto together on this, but when they try to do things together, they always get interrupted, and Hagu is not sure if she has feelings for Takemoto. It's short and boring, I know lol but I hope you like it still.


Short bliss

"Hagu," Takemoto says looking over at her, "Mm?" Hagu asks in a soft tone, "I think I'm in love with you." Takemoto said while turning back to look at the fireworks while Hagu reached for Takemoto's hand. Once Takemoto felt Hagu's little hand touching his, he turned to her confused, but as she started smiling at him, he knew everything was just right. Their eyes locked for the longest time, and Takemoto leaned down towards Hagu to see her beautiful face more, lifting strands of hair out of her face to see her wonderful eyes stare right back at him. Morita comes in while swirling around and stops suddenly staring at both of them "What are you two doing?" Morita asks. They both jerked their heads toward his direction and say "N-nothing," and they get walk away from him back to Hagu's place. Takemoto laughed nervously when they got there. "What do you want to do now?" Hagu asks him, "I'm not sure, I should head home." Takemoto answers eagerly, "Alright, come back anytime then."

**-Hagu's Perspective-**

"Why did he tell me that?" Hagu asked herself walking over to her neighbors house to ask if their dog can come over. "I mean, how can anyone like me anyway?" Hagu rang on the neighbors doorbell, then after asking if their dog could come over, they answered with a yes. Hagu walked back to her place with the dog, but she had stopped thinking at the moment. They played some games and messed around, everything was pretty fun, but she started feeling something in her chest. "I wonder what Takemoto is doing." Asking herself and trying to think of something. "He's probably sleeping by now." she told herself looking at the clock, "It's pretty late." After a little while, she thought back to the funny feeling in her chest, "What's this?" asking herself while petting the insane poodle. "Maybe I'm thinking about too much stuff, though, no one has ever said anything like that to me before." She kept staring at the clock, " I wonder if he'll come back?" she asked herself remembering that she told him to come back anytime. "What is this feeling?" She started putting her small hand against her chest. "Do I love him too?"

**-Few hours later when he got back to his place-**

"_What was I thinking?" _Takemoto thought outloud, "_I shouldn't have left_." He kept walking around his room thinking whether Hagu is lonely or unhappy at her place, "Alright, I'm going to go back." telling himself confidently. He walked out of the room and gets stopped by Mayama, with Morita "Where are you going?" Mayama asked, "To take walk outside." He answered Mayama and Morita while walking passed them, he saw their confused faces. He tried rushing out because he didn't want any other questions asked.While Takemoto was walking to Hagu's place he started walking faster, then running, he wanted to be there as fast as he could. When he got there he knocked on the door remembering Shuji might be there, but Hagu actually opened the door looking surprised. "Hagu, sorry I left you." Takemoto said while catching his breath, Hagu started smiling and saying "It's alright you're here now, come in!" she said while grabbing his hand and tugging him inside. "Were you lonely?" Takemoto asked in a caring voice, "Well no, I have the neighbors dog over" Hagu said. Takemoto turned his head while hearing a growling from the end of the room, "Isn't it cute?" Hagu said while hugging the dog, the poodle growled loudly and it looked like some kind of death eater. Takemoto wasn't too comfortable around it. When Hagu left it, he put the poodle in her room and shut the door. "Hagu, maybe I should leave since you have company." Takemoto said sadly, "Please don't, it's not very fun without you." Takemoto's face lit up when he heard that, he came over and sat next to Hagu, smiling at her. They were silent for what felt like an eternity, Hagu was the one to break the silence "Want some tea?" she asked, Takemoto nodded his head, and Hagu got up going into the kitchen, "Do you need any help?" Takemoto called out "No, it's fine" Hagu answered him, Hagu came back giving him a cup and pouring some tea into it, he couldn't drink it though, all he wanted to do is her hug her, or be close to her. "Hagu," Takemoto said staring at her, "Huh?" Hagu looked confused at him, Takemoto scooted closer and closer towards her and put his hand on her cheek and moved his head closer to hers, then..

-Cliff hanger-


End file.
